The Next Generation
by MochiBoo
Summary: This is a fanfic about what life is like at Hogwarts for the kids of the famous Harry Potter and his family. This story follows James, Albus and Lily as they make their way through the years at Hogwarts, with the help of their friends and family they learn to cope with the dangers and occurances in their life. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*Bang* Something brown and fluffy pounces on James Sirius Potter's bed, then a ginger haired child jumps onto the foot of the bed as well causing the small puppy to fall off the end onto the floor, with a thud.

"James wake up, wake up" she shakes him, "What is it why are you waking me Lily?" James says groggily wiping the sleep away from his eyes. "Don't you remember Jamesy, today you're going to school?" Lily said while hopping off to the bed to go fetch the 6 week old chocolate Gaspine puppy (a magical breed of dog), Monty. James' eyes widen, he then turned into a whirlwind around his bedroom trying to find the best combination of clothing. Casual but classy or what Albus calls it, James' I'm trying to impress everyone I meet clothes.

While James was trying to straighten his messy hair, he had only slightly inherited the messy hair, Albus had it worse. Albus then walked in lazily with a book in hand on dangerous animals, he flopped on the bed and silently petted Monty who was half asleep. "So how are you feeling Jamesy, feeling nervous that you might get sorted into Ravenclaw for your obvious brain talent?" Albus tormented. But before James could fling his comb at Al, his mum walked in, Ginny. "Lily, Al could you go and wake your father he won't wake up, oh and could you go and find Kreacher and ask him to locate Teddy and tell him to get ready to leave." Lily picked up Monty and skipped out in search for Kreacher their house elf, while Albus swept off to his room to get ready.

Ginny turned to James and eyed him up and down checking his clothing and hair, then smiled. "Are you excited sweetheart?" She asked coming closer to straighten a bit of hair sticking out on his head. James nodded and looked at his mum, "Mum do you think I will get into Gryffindor, I mean I don't want to get into any other house but what if I do?" Ginny looked down into his eyes with her warm brown eyes. "James darling it won't matter if you get into Gryffindor or not, the world won't end if you don't, also you can also ask the hat not to place you into Slytherin. That's what your father did."

"What did I do love?" James' father asked from the doorway. He had jet black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his head as well as round glasses. He walked over and gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead. "I was talking to James love, about how it doesn't matter what house you get into and that you can always talk to the hat like you did." Harry turned to James eyeing him with his emeralds, James shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. "Well young man I personally know the deputy head at Hogwarts and I know that he will not kill you if you are placed in any other house than Gryffindor."

James laughed at this and Ginny swatted Harry on the arm. "What love it's true, I will not be angry or sad because my son is not in Gryffindor, and anyway I'm not sure the Gryffindor's would want him, he would be having points reduced every minute." Harry smiled as Ginny Stormed out of the room in a pretend rage. "Dad, when I get to Hogwarts I was wondering what do I call you since I don't think it will be right to call my DADA teacher and the Deputy Head, dad or father." Harry smiled and said, "Your right son, just call me sir or professor when we're in public but in private dad is fine." James nodded happy that this was sorted as he had been worrying about these types of things from the day he had got his letter.

-O-

James and his siblings had always wondered about his father, he was stopped in the street and hugged or thanked. They always thought that it was because he was the head aurors at the ministry and now the DADA teacher and deputy head at Hogwarts. But they wondered if it was more, Albus says that on some nights he can hear his dad screaming names like Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape and he also calls for his parents. Ginny says it's nothing but they know it's not. They have asked their parents about it but they said that they will tell them when they are old enough.

"James where are you, we have to leave in half an hour, get down here now or I'll send your father up." Said Ginny, James at the moment was coming down the steps to go to the dining room. The Potter's owned a beautiful manor in Godrics Hollow called Oakwood Manor, it had dark oak wood inside and marble counters; there was a huge kitchen, a nicely sized dining room, 7 large bedrooms, a fully stocked library and a practise arena in the basement for Harry's DADA spell testing. The manor was surrounded by a huge meadow on one side with a fully sized Quidditch pitch, on the other side was a sparkling river with banks of exotic flowers provided by Neville from the greenhouses at Hogwarts and some from Luna from her and Rolf's travels. They had a puppy called Monty and two Owls called Snowstorm (Ginny's) and Mars (Harry's).

"Morning Teddy, could you pass me the orange juice?" Said James. Teddy now lives with the Potter's ever since his Grandmother died in his first year at Hogwarts, Teddy is now in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. "Oh sure Sneako, are you excited for today, I mean you're going to Hogwarts!" James nodded while he poured himself some orange juice and grabbed two pieces of toast. "Why do you always call me Sneako?" James asked while devouring the toast slices. Teddy looked annoyed by this, "You know why you minx, it's because you have those abilities that means you can just jump out at people even if you haven't seen them. You will find that fun to do at Hogwarts since there are people everywhere." Finished Teddy, James was about to say something but Albus strolled in with Lily, who was holding his hand and Monty was closely behind them. "Mummy, Daddy does Jamesy have to go?" Asked Lily while walking over to her father. Harry picked her up and hugged her he then said, "I'm afraid he does but since I will be there with him I can keep an eye on him if he gets in trouble and you can give me your letters for him and I can give them to him for you. Don't worry sweetheart I will look after little Jamesy for you." When Harry finished he looked up and grinned at James.

-O-

"Right we're going, Harry get the trunks in the car and I'll get the children together. Now I just need to find Albus, ALBUS we're going." Said Ginny as she strides into the room, Albus quickly behind, "I'm here mum, can I ride in the front with dad on the way to the train station?" Ginny turned around and said exasperatedly, "And where young man would I sit?" Albus went red and James sniggered. "Ok we are going, come on everyone in the car or Grandma Molly will hex us if we are late" said Harry while floating 2 big trunks out the door. Ginny picked up Lily, and Albus put Monty into the living room. Teddy walked out with a grin on his face and James looked around the kitchen and then smiled at Kreacher who had just appeared in the doorway. Kreacher waved back and then with a flick of his wrist transported James outside next to his dad's red Porsche which had an expanding spell on it, to fit everyone in.

"James get in the car, we are going to be late and then you are going to be learning magic from your Grandma, and all you'll learn is how to clean." Threatened Ginny, and with that James raced into the back of the car at lighting speed. "Right kids lets go" said Harry grinning at his kids and Teddy in the mirror. Harry had got his muggle license two years after he finished his seventh year with Ginny, Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts. Harry's car like the Ministry's can skip traffic and get places quicker, than normal muggle cars can.

They managed to make it to Kings cross station ½ an hour early. They were going to meet Bill and Fleur there with Molly and Arthur. Fleur and Bill had three kids Victoire who is in her 4th year at Hogwarts and they also had twins called Louis and Dominque they were starting with James as well.

"James, kids, how are you, did you have breakfast, have you got all of your things, where are your parents, I hope they haven't just left to fend for your selves?" Said Molly Weasley in a rush as she approached James, Teddy and their siblings. "Yes gran we got everything, and mum and dad have just gone to talk to Uncle Dudley we saw him and Alesha by the exit." Said Teddy. Molly smiled and then turned to find her husband Arthur walking over with two trolleys. "Um Nan do you know where Victoire is, I don't see her here?" Teddy asked looking panicky. Molly smiled at him knowingly and said, "Oh she already went through the barrier, we'll go through in a minute and meet them there. We just have to wait for your parents first." After two minutes of waiting and James and Teddy loading their trunks onto the trolleys with the help of their Grandad, finally Harry and Ginny turned up walking hand-in-hand towards them their heads together talking about something. "Hey mum, dad shall we get going or we might miss the train, and we don't want a repeat of mine and Ron's second year" Harry said with a wink and a half sided grin towards Molly and Arthur. Arthur chuckled and took Lily's hand and walked her towards the barrier then 10 seconds later they disappeared. Molly glowered at Harry and motioned Albus to walk with her into the barrier. Next went Teddy and Ginny who looked like an odd sight to see with Teddy already taller than Ginny and his blue hair clashing with her fiery red hair.

Harry's gaze left Ginny's back when she vanished from the platform, he looked down at his oldest son and smiled caringly." You ready son, I know that you may be nervous about what house you will be in but don't worry. Come on then we need to get going or your mother might come back and get us." James nodded and let his father guide him towards the barrier.

-O-

 **Hi, I wanted to tell you that this is a new story and not something from my after the wizarding war story. I will be stopping that story for a while as I really wanted to do a next generation story. I will not have a set posting time.**

 **Thanks xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Generation**

 **Chapter 2**

This is it I'm finally going to Hogwarts. Should I be scared, no, but maybe a bit? You would be mad not to be right? I won't be alone there though, no, since there will be Teddy, Victoire, Fred, Roxy, Molly. I also will be going with Louis and Domi. Dad and uncle Hagrid will be there as well. I'm also good at Quidditch, so I can try out for the team like dad and mum did. I think I will have a good and safe time at Hogwarts. Well hopefully.

"Ready to go and face your mother, James, there may be waterworks so watch out?" Asked his father, Harry Potter. "I'm ready dad as long as you don't cry as well." They had just finished loading James and Teddy's trunks onto the train and now James had his golden female owl, Snitch and a bag of essentials for the trip. James had seen lots of pupils and their parents look at his father like he was a powerful God. They obviously knew the story about his father that James wasn't allowed to know until he was older apparently. Well his father was very powerful, back at home they had a testing arena for Harry where he could test spells and he could do a lot more magic than any normal wizard could. Well compared to how much magic James had seen. Apparently something happened when Harry was young and he became even more powerful, magic wise than he already was then. As James neared his family he could see his mother, Ginny, with her arms around her daughter Lily who was looking around in wonder. Her other arm was on the shoulders of her youngest son Albus, who had his nose in a book about ancient history. They had no modern history books at home for some reason.

"Hi Mum I'm ready to go now, also please don't cry like dad said you might, I don't want to have another aunt Fleur!" Said James, he laughed as his mother took he arms away from her children and smacked her husband on the arm, hard. It then caused him to flee towards James' grandad Arthur. People nearby looked at him oddly but amused. "No love I won't cry, now give me a hug and when you see your brother, Teddy next tell him I missed by hug goodbye." James hugged his mum then looked over at his aunt. Funnily enough she was crying hysterically while gripping onto her three children, who were looking utterly embarrassed. Bill James' uncle was silently floating over to where Harry and Arthur were talking while Molly was trying to detach Fleur from her children.

"Jamesy I will miss you, I will write to you every week!" Said Lily as she hugged him. "Ok Lily make sure you look after mum and Monty for me, I think you won't see Albus much though he will be too busy in the library." Albus looked up from his book and said, "Oh no dear brother, while you are away I shall be practicing Quidditch more with mum and dad and I shall be enjoying something you have never had, that is called quietness." He then looked back at his book, James had his mouth hanging open as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, his mum chuckling a bit. Before he could point it out, the conductors whistle blew and he said, "All aboard the Hogwarts express"

James looked back at his family, "Bye then I shall see you at Christmas." With that he was pushed onto the train by his mother with father behind her waving. Lily was waving too, but Albus was just silently watching like he always did. Unlike James who had extreme senses, which meant he could tell if someone was nearby, Albus had no special powers except that he was very smart but that wasn't to an extreme like his cousin Rose Weasley daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. Lily however was smart and had the ability to talk and understand animals, like their cousin Molly Weasley. She usually could be found by her uncle Hagrid's animals whenever they visited him.

As the train had finally pulled away from the station, James took one last look out the window to see the station slowly becoming smaller. James turned around when he realised that he was standing in the middle of an almost empty train corridor while the train was moving. Not a good idea. He picked up Snitch and slung his bag over his shoulder. With one last brush through of his brown locks he set off down the corridor. Every compartment was full with older, livelier students. Then James walked by a compartment with lots of first years in it, they all looked really scared except for two boys one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair. They both looked up and met James stare, then they turned to each other and started whispering furiously.

James thought nothing of it really as it had happened millions times before, on the streets and even in the other compartments on the train. Finally James came to the end of the corridor and what seemed like the end of the train since there was one last carriage left, but on the door was a sign saying private. James started to worry since he didn't want to be stuck in the corridor for the whole journey. Suddenly the private door swung open and in the doorway was his older brother Teddy. "There you are Sneako we have been trying to find you, I forget to tell you that the family have our own private section. Dad told me to tell you as he didn't want to spoil the surprise." James' mouth fell open for the second time that day.

"Wait we have our own compartment that's awesome!" Said James, noticing that he was still standing in the corridor. "No idiot we have a whole section which is the size of five compartments but it is opened up." James' brain was whirring. "How come we get our own section?" Asked James, "You will learn why sooner or later, anyway come in everyone was worried, especially Victoire she has been pacing for the last five minutes and Molly has been wanting to see Snitch forever. The section even has its own area for our animals, Lily will be in heaven with Molly, with their abilities." Teddy then stood aside and let James in, then he closed the door.

James looked around the room, it was a large room and quite wide, it probably had a spell on it. There was comfy chairs and sofas everywhere with pictures of the Potter and Weasley families. There was also the Potter crest above the Weasley crest on a wall. The walls were decorated with reds, yellows, greens and blues. Suddenly a pair of slender arms were wrapped around him in a tight squeeze. "There you are young man we have all been so worried about you, I totally blame Teddy for you getting lost." Said James' older cousin Victoire who was the only child of Fleur and Bill to inherit the veela's side of the family. "Hey I forgot ok and anyway I said sorry, didn't I James." Teddy said with his nose held high. "Yeah he did, he was on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness, I being a loving human forgave him." Said James, earning a glare from Teddy. Victoire chuckled from behind her hand.

After Teddy and Victoire had taken seats on a two seater sofa, James went and put his bag in a small closet full of everyone else's. Then he found another room named the Padfoot room he went inside to find owls flying everywhere, a Gaspine playing happily on the floor and one Felen petting itself on a cushion. Gaspine's are magically intelligent dogs and were allowed to go to Hogwarts 5 years after the battle along with Felen's. Felen's are a new type of magically intelligent cat. Felen's and Gaspine's are not frightened when magic occurs and they prefer magical things, they can also sense magical danger.

Molly Weasley daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley was sat in the middle of the room with the Gaspine by her side. James put down Snitch's cadge and opened the door for her. Snitch had only every met two other birds, Harry and Ginny's so she was a little shy. She slowly stepped out of her cadge and then gently took off towards one of the shelters in the wall. At the sight of a golden blur flying above her Molly turned round and squealed which caused the Gaspine to become frantic. Molly jumped up and gave James a huge hug. "James I was wondering when you and Snitch were going to get here!" She said. She noticed James looking round at the animals, "Would you like to say hello?" James nodded.

First of all they approached the Gaspine, belonging to Teddy's best friend Jessie, she had a black haired Gaspine called Jasper. Apparently in their section they were allowed to bring up to three friends each. There was also the Felen belonging to Molly, it was a female ginger haired Felen called Nooks. Then there were the owls, in total there were 9, firstly Molly showed him the males. There was brown one belonging to Teddy's friend Lysander called Biter, then there was Snowy one belonging to Victoire called Royal and the final one belonged to Louis, it was a brown owl called nightly. Next were the females, there were apparently 6 in total including Snitch, there was Teddy's black owl called Gazelle, then there was Teddy's friend Lorcan's brown owl called Fighter. There was also Fred's snowy owl, Comet and Roxanne's black owl, Drama. Finally there was Domi's black owl, Twilight.

"Wow there are lot of animals in here you must be in heaven!" Said James, Molly nodded as she looked towards Nooks with love. "I better get out there or they may think I have been turned into a Felen!" Said James as he opened the door. "See ya James." Said Molly, and with that James closed the door and turned around he then had time to see who was in the room. There was Teddy and Victoire sitting together who were both in Gryffindor, then near them were their friends Jessie and the twins Lorcan and Lysander who were also in Gryffindor. Lorcan and Lysander are the kids of Luna and Rolf Scamander, they were friends with the Potter's since Ginny and Luna are best friends. Lorcan and Jessie had been going out since their 3rd year after Lorcan had asked her at the annual Christmas ball. Lysander was going out with Molly since his 4th year. Across the room was the other set of twins Fred and Roxanne or Roxy who were in Slytherin and were George and Angelina's children. They were exactly like their father as they were known for their pranks. Next to them were the third set of twins Louis and Dominque or Domi who were Fleur and Bill's youngest kids and were starting this year with James as well.

James went and sat down opposite them in a comfy armchair. "Hey guys are you ready?" He asked. They both nodded, suddenly a musical chime went off and the three of them looked around quizzically. "What an earth was that?" Asked Louis loudly, Fred chuckled, "That my dear cousin was the sound when the sweets, drinks and food has been delivered free of charge and you can go and collect it in the room over there." He said as he pointed towards a door made of dark oak. The three looked at each other in amazement. Then they scrambled up and went into the room, followed by some others. When they got in there, they saw that there was everything you could imagine you could eat while not needing a knife or fork or doesn't completely fill you up. "This is amazing!" Said James as he grabbed a handful of different sweets from a crystal bowl. He then got a cup of pumpkin juice and headed back to the main area.

Once he was seated he started to eat his delicious plate of goodies. Louis however was wolfing down everything on his plate, "You're going to get sick by doing that Louis, slow down at least." Said Domi. Louis looked over at his twin and noticed her firm scowl, he then began to laugh. James joined him as Domi's scowl turned to a grin. Once they had, had enough food and drink they sat back and talked with a couple more family members. Lysander even got Molly to come out of the Padfoot room, but Nooks was with her the whole time.

When the light was beginning to fade away they got changed into their robes. James then went over to Teddy, "So big brother what do we do with our bags and pets?" He asked. "Oh you leave them here and someone comes and collects them!" Teddy answered. "It is very amazing how come nobody else gets this?" James asked looking around the room. "I think dad will have to tell you that, now put your bag back into the closet and get ready to get off." Then Teddy went off to find his friends who were with Victoire.

Finally the train began to slow and everyone in the section was ready to leave. The train stopped and the doors opened and everyone got off. The sections doors seemed to open before everyone else's so they were the first off and onto the platform. James made his way over to Hagrid with his two cousins after they waved goodbye to the rest of their family. "Hello you three, are you excited for today!" Hagrid said as he gave each of them a hug. For the next ten minutes they talked with Hagrid, then once everyone had arrived he led them down to the boats. When they rounded the corner to the dock you could see the castle, it was magnificent and everyone was saying so. "Wow, it's prettier than I expected it to be!" Said Domi as she got into a boat with James and Louis.

Once everyone was in Hagrid waved his umbrella and they started to move along the water like swans. The castles window were all lit up and sparking, making the water look alight. The closer they got to the castle the clearer the scene became. James now understood why everyone loved it so much and loved staying here, especially his dad. Then they were pulling into a dock with one door leading out of it. "Ok all get out of the boats and put your bags and pets against this wall here." Hagrid motioned towards a wall opposite the door. James, Louis and Domi had left their stuff on the train so they waited by Hagrid. When everyone came back they all gave them funny looks.

"Ok we better be going, or the professor Potter will have our heads for being late." Hagrid said as he opened the door and winked at James. Hagrid led them through a maze of corridors with paintings and suits of armour. They finally came to a large open space with a large staircase leading up. At the top of the staircase stood Harry Potter. "Welcome first years, please join me at the top of the stairs and thank you Hagrid for getting them here safely." He said and everyone walked up the stairs with Hagrid in front. "You're welcome Harry, now everyone listen to Professor Potter." And he then walked through two large doors behind Harry. Every pair of eyes were on Harry now, all looking at him with awe even if they didn't know who he was. He wasn't a tall and muscly man, he was medium height with jet black scruffy hair, with a lighting scar on his forehead and black rimmed glasses. But he still looked very impressive.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Potter the deputy head here at the school. You will spend the next seven years of your life here. So in a moment you will be sorted into your houses, there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. You will eat, sleep and learn with you houses, they will be your family. You can lose and earn points which will total towards the house cup at the end of the year. Please wait here while I see if they are ready for you." He then turned on his heels and walked through the same doors as Hagrid did. Once the door had closed there were whispers everywhere. James was starting to get nervous again, he didn't know what would happen if he became a Slytherin.

Before he could dwell on it Harry came back and said, "We are ready for you now please be quiet and follow me. Oh and don't be nervous there is no test or challenge during the sorting." He finished with a grin and turned back and walked towards the two large doors. He flung them open to reveal a massive hall with high glass windows and candles hovering in the air. There seemed to be no ceiling, however his aunt, Hermione had already told him that it was enchanted to show what was outside.

"Wow" James said quietly as he and his fellow first years entered the silent hall, full of older students and faculty, watching them with anticipation.

 **Hi guys I hope you liked this chapter I had to re write it since the first one got deleted. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks xxx**


End file.
